


in your fishnets

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fishnets, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky and Matt "help" Darcy out of her costume.





	in your fishnets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Shuffle Prompts 2017
> 
> Song is "Fluorescent Adolescent" by the Arctic Monkeys

“Goddamnit…”  Darcy muttered under her breath as her fishnet pantyhose snagged on something.   _Another_  something.  She’d been untangling herself from everything all evening and she was starting to think that this would be the last year.  Maybe she should hang up her fishnets and try to wear something a little more conservative to next year’s’ Halloween party.

She thought fondly of that kangaroo jumpsuit she’d seen at the costume store that year.  It had looked so warm and snuggly…  

“Uh-oh…” Bucky said as she opened the door to her apartment.  "She’s asking God to damn something… “

He was talking to  _someone_ , so she assumed that meant that Matt was joining them this evening.  And that was absolutely fine with her.  

Sure enough, Matt was sitting on the sofa, one foot propped up on the ottoman. The one in the cast.  The idiot had jumped off a building and landed on the bad side of a dumpster.  Seriously, who did he think he was? Steve Rogers?  "Did you have a rough night, Darcy?” he asked.  As if he hadn’t been sitting there getting waited on hand and foot by Bucky and hating every second of it because he apparently didn’t believe in self-care.  

“Hello to both of you, too…” she teased, reaching down to slide off the red pumps.  "Yes, I had a rough night.  My costume was a success and we raised like, a shitton of money for the children’s hospital.  But I swear, if one more person asked me if I was really bad or if I was just drawn that way, I was gonna bust out a frying pan…"  

“Jessica Rabbit, though…” Bucky said with a snicker.  "That’s her catchphrase.“

Darcy rolled her eyes and reached up to pluck off her fake eyelashes.  "I don’t care, it gets old.”  

Her wig came off next, getting tossed onto one of the lampshades so it wouldn’t get all tangly.

“Hey…” Bucky reached for her hand, pulling it up to his lips.  "We can help you with that, doll.“  

Her eyebrows went up.  "You can?  You sure you two are equipped to handle this?  You sure Matty doesn’t need to stay off his feet?”

Bucky shot her a look.  "You know damn well we’re more than equipped to handle you…"

“We’ve certainly put in enough practice…”  was Matt’s contribution from the sofa.  "And you let me worry about my feet.“  

She was giggling because no one was less equipped to worry about Matt’s feet than Matt himself. But she supposed he and Bucky were plenty equipped to handle her.    

Bucky scooped her up into his arms, making to carry her out into the living room.  The tight sequined gown kind of made things difficult, but Bucky was a resourceful man and he made it work, depositing her in Matt’s lap as he slid in beside them on the sofa.  

Matt’s hands glided over her torso, thumb catching on a sequin every now and then.  He ducked his head down to mouth over her throat, his tongue wet and warm as he moved.  He shifted her so that her back was pressed flush against his chest, her ass centered right over his groin.    

Bucky’s hands were on her knees, pressing them apart for Matt as he tucked one hand between them.  Matt plucked at the fishnet stockings, his voice hot against her skin.  "How attached are you to these?”  

“Depends on how fast you can rip them off me…”  

He responded by digging his fingers in between the mesh and  _pulling_.  The satisfying rip of the fabric was put to shame by the feel of his fingers ghosting over her panties.  

Bucky’s hands were firm on her knees.  He’d begun to press hot kisses along the length of her leg.  The fishnets were creating a rather…  _interesting_  sensation.  

Matt’s fingers teased at her, slowly circling right over her clit but never applying direct pressure.  It was maddening.  It was hot as hell.  It made her ache.  Whimper.  Writhe.  

Which, now that she was thinking about it, probably felt really good on that hard length Matt had pressed up against her ass.    

Bucky had moved up her leg, his breath felt molten on her core and she was pretty sure she was embarrassingly wet by now if she was capable of embarrassment with these two.  She felt the gentle prodding of his tongue as he moved it over her mound.  

Matt hooked his fingers under the elastic at her thigh.  "Darcy… tell me, how attached are you to  _these_?“  

 


End file.
